


The Choice

by a_really_good_idea_for_a_username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username/pseuds/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username
Summary: Does Master Regulus not know that house-elves can’t let their Masters die?
Relationships: Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have any idea what to title this.

_Does Master Regulus not know that house-elves can’t let their Masters die? Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to swap the lockets and then leave him to die! Kreacher can’t do that. The house-elf policy forbids elves from letting their Masters die! But Kreacher has been ordered!_

  


Kreacher stared at Master Regulus, as he suffered through the potion’s effects, screaming. He watched as Master Regulus attempted to drink the water, only to be pulled into it. He watched as Regulus gasped for air from underneath the surface. One shock of terror finally got Kreacher to make a decision.

  


Sirius Black was not expecting to see his younger brother, mostly (but not quite dead), apparate right in front of his way.


End file.
